


You swallow me whole

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, gagging, oops all sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Tony makes his way to the ice cream line and grips Peter’s shoulder. “Pete, you alright to go soon?”Peter looks up from where he’s spooning copious helpings of strawberry ice cream into his bowl and he gives him his best pout, sticking out his bottom lip. “Aw Daaad, but I haven’t even shown you myscience project!”Tony tries his very best to communicate ‘what the fuck are you fucking doing you little shit’ through eye contact, but pig-headedness must be a nature-not-nurture thing, because Peter just rocks back and forth on his heels, tugging on Tony’s forearm.“C’mon Dad, I’ll be quick about it,” he begs, blinking up at Tony through his lashes.Jesus, he’s going to be the death of Tony. “Yeah, I’m sure you will,” Tony says wryly, and he lets Peter drag him out of the cafeteria.In which tragic circumstances reveal to Tony that he has a 17-year old son and, out of the goodness of his heart, he adopts the boy. Except their relationship is far from normal or appropriate, even for a newly-minted father and his long-lost son.





	1. Ice cream social

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18 in three parts. Prompts: licking, rimming, costumes, creampie, gags, somnophilia  
>  **ATTN: READ THE TAGS.** DO NOT LOOK FOR ANYTHING MORAL OR REDEEMING HERE. THIS IS JUST NASTY FILTHY HELLBAIT SMUT.  
> Peter is 17 in this fictional work.  
> 

In readying himself for parenthood, Tony Stark prepared for a great many things. He joined an online support community for single dads. He purchased a book titled _So You Have a Teenage Son_. He even returned to therapy, which is a Big Fucking Deal in his opinion. **  
**

But all that preparation couldn’t ready him for the horror that is socializing with _other parents_ at his son’s Halloween ice cream social. “ _Sooo_ ,” starts one slightly drunk blonde mom (Gretchen? Gretel? Griselda?), sitting down at the cafeteria bench across from him. “I haven’t seen you around before! What’s your name?”

“Tony,” he says with a strained smile, mashing his vanilla-chocolate swirl in its styrofoam bowl.

“Tony, nice to meet you! Where’s your wife?” Gretchelda asks, looking around the cafeteria curiously.

“Just me and my son tonight,” he says, keeping it vague because Gretchelda’s giving him a little smirk and starting to lean forward over the table.

Right on cue, Peter drops down into the seat beside Tony, his face flushed and hair sticking up, his BB8 antenna askew. “Hi Dad!” he says breathlessly, grabbing the plastic spoon out of Tony’s hand and stealing his ice cream. “Ew, it’s melted,” he complains, wrinkling his nose at Tony.

“Thief,” Tony says, smiling despite himself. He holds Peter still and fixes his headband, flicking the little antenna on top. “Where’d you disappear off to?”

“Um, Harry was showing me his- his science project,” Peter says, pulling Tony’s bowl toward himself and licking the spoon clean.

“Where’s Harry?” Tony asks with a frown.

Peter shrugs, looks up at Tony and gives him a sly little grin. He scoops up another helping of ice cream and puts it in his mouth, letting a little drip down the plastic spoon and onto his finger. He holds eye contact and ducks his head so he can suck his index finger into his mouth, his pink tongue poking out to lick up a drop of vanilla.

Tony’s dick twitches in his pants. He knows exactly what Peter’s doing.

“Go get your own ice cream,” he says roughly, pushing Peter off the bench and willing himself not to get a goddamn boner in a high school cafeteria.

“Teenagers, right?” Gretchelda says with a laugh, that whole interaction blessedly going over her head. Behind her, Peter is standing next to Harry in the ice cream line, bumping hips with his friend. He catches Tony’s eye just as he whispers something in Harry’s ear - the little brat. “So, ah, where’s Mom?”

Tony grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Peter. “Dead,” he says in a raspy voice. “‘Scuse me.” He feels a little bad for Gretchelda’s stammered apologies and wide-eyed horror, but right now he has a teenaged menace to deal with.

He makes his way to the ice cream line and grips Peter’s shoulder, giving Harry a tight-lipped smile. “Hey Harry. Pete, you alright to go soon?”

Peter looks up from where he’s spooning copious helpings of strawberry ice cream into his bowl and he gives his dad his best pout, sticking out his bottom lip. “Aw Daaad, but I haven’t even shown you my _science project_!”

Tony tries his very best to communicate ‘ _what the fuck are you fucking doing you little shit_ ’ through eye contact, but pig-headedness must be a nature-not-nurture thing, because Peter just rocks back and forth on his heels, tugging on Tony’s forearm.

“C’mon Dad, I’ll be quick about it,” he begs, blinking up at Tony through his lashes.

 _Jesus_ , he’s going to be the death of Tony. “Yeah, I’m sure you will,” Tony says wryly, and he lets Peter drag him out of the cafeteria.

Peter links his arm through Tony’s, carefully holding his bowl of strawberry aloft in his other hand. Only the main hallways are lit since it’s afterhours so thankfully it doesn’t feel _that_ much like they’re walking through a high school, Tony rationalizes to himself as he imagines burning eternally in hellfire.

Tony has barely a moment to collect his thoughts before Peter is dragging him into an empty chemistry classroom and locking the door shut behind them. He jumps up on a lab table and swings his legs, innocently lapping up another spoonful of ice cream, that sinful pink tongue darting out with each lick. “Wanna hear about what we’re doing in AP chem, Daddy?”

“You’re a brat,” Tony sighs. He steps between Peter’s thighs and pushes his thumb into his plush mouth, groaning when Peter happily sucks it in and licks strawberry over his knuckle.

“Only when I want you.” Peter squeezes his knees around Tony’s waist, pulling him in. “Will you kiss me, Daddy?”

Tony tilts his head. “What _were_ you doing with Harry?” He winds a warning hand through Peter’s hair, tugging his head back and baring his throat. “And I don’t want to spend all night here, so give me the truth.”

Peter gasps, rocking his hips forward. “N- Nothing Daddy!” He whines when Tony yanks, just enough to hurt. “Making out!” He confesses quickly. “We were making out in the boy’s room, he wanted me to s- suck him off, but I only want your cock anymore.” Peter licks his lips, rolling his hips into Tony’s. “Only want you, Daddy,” he sighs, leaning his head back when Tony rewards his honesty with a sharp bite to the collar.

“Then why,” Tony growls through slow scrapes of his teeth, “should I want your slutty little mouth anywhere on me?”

Peter whimpers at his father’s cruel words. “It’s just kissing Daddy, I didn’t- I only meant– _ahh_!” He cuts off into a high moan when Tony pushes a hand down the back of his jeans, pushing the pad of his fingers hard against his hole, barely breaching him.

“Turn around,” Tony says.

“But Daddy, I wanna s–”

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Tony asks, stepping back and unbuckling his belt.

Peter shudders and wriggles happily before jumping to his feet and obediently laying his stomach flat across the tabletop. It sends a spike of arousal through Tony seeing his _son_ laid out so eager for him. He strips Peter’s pants down his thighs and, unable to put this off any longer, spreads his cheeks open and licks a broad swipe over his hole.

Peter’s whole body jumps forward and he moans loudly. “Shit, baby, you’re so gorgeous,” Tony murmurs, licking his finger and nudging it into Peter’s tight heat just to the first knuckle. “Look at you. Want me to lick you loose and sloppy before I fuck you?”

Peter whines and bucks against the table, panting into his arms. “Please Daddy.” He peeks over his shoulder at Tony, his big brown eyes shining.

Tony smiles kindly. “You know I can’t say no to my baby boy.” He wriggles his finger inside Peter, stretching his rim open and presses his face into his son’s beautiful ass. Tony wants to savor this but they have to make this quick, so he points his tongue and thrusts it in as far as it’ll go.

Peter sobs. He slaps his hands over his mouth, moaning fitfully into his fingers and while Tony would usually punish him for stifling his sweet cries by holding his hands captive, discretion is probably wiser here. All the same, Tony takes it as his personal mission to fuck Peter open with his mouth.

While Peter writhes against the tabletop, Tony works one hand under his hips and pinches the tip of his little pink cock. Peter clamps down around him, his thighs trembling around his father’s waist, and Tony has to moan picturing how flushed and wrecked he must look then.

Predictably, because Peter still has the stamina of a 17 year old boy, he comes into Tony’s hand after a few more strokes, quaking from Tony’s merciless tongue and his rough fingers and muffling his cries into his hands.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Tony rasps, pulling back and leaving a sharp bite on one plump asscheek. “My perfect boy, I love you so much Pete.”

As Peter comes down from his orgasm, he gives a full-bodied tremor and looks over his shoulder at Tony with his big, brown eyes wide and teary. “Daddy, Daddy _please_ , please can I turn over, I wanna look at you Daddy, please, wanna see your face, please, I love you Daddy–” he babbles helplessly, and Tony’s heart breaks.

“Oh baby,” he cooes, gently rolling Peter over and pulling him upright so his head is resting on Tony’s shoulder. The BB8 antenna is poking him in the neck so he gently takes it off, ruffling Peter’s hair and kissing his crown. “Sweet, innocent boy. I love you too.”

At that, Peter hiccups wetly and looks up at Tony with something like awe, as if he needed to be _reminded_ of how much Tony loves him.

Tony would destroy _mountains_ for this boy. “I _love_ you, Peter,” he says firmly, making sure Peter believes it with every cell of his being.

Peter snuffles and latches his arms around Tony’s neck like a koala bear. “Daddy,” he sighs.

Tony hikes Peter’s thighs around his waist and lines his cock up, and he sinks into his boy.

Peter ducks his head into his father’s chest, whining at the blunt intrusion of his cock. He grabs at Tony’s face clumsily to pull him into a kiss. “Daddy,” he breathes between moans, “Daddy, my daddy.”

“Yours,” Tony grunts as he squeezes Peter’s ass, lifting him up so he can get a better angle inside.

The head of his fat cock hits Peter’s prostate on the next thrust and, still quaking and sensitive from his first orgasm of the night, he cries out wretchedly into Tony’s neck.

“Ah, _fuck_ Peter,” Tony gasps as he clamps down tight around him. “Baby, you gotta be a little quieter right now, think you can do that for me?”

Peter gazes blearily up at him, his eyes unfocused with the way Tony’s cock keeps rocking into the perfect spot; it makes his toes curl and a prickling heat warms up his spine, and it’s hard to think.

He feels Tony holding his chin and keeping him still. “Can you be quiet, baby? We can’t get caught,” he whispers, even as he continues gently fucking his son in the middle of his high school chem lab.

Peter trembles, his mouth hanging half-open and he licks his lips nervously. “I dunno,” he confesses, flushing pink. At home, Tony only ever encourages Peter to scream as loud as he likes, and before all – _this_ , Peter wasn’t ever that great at keeping quiet either.

Tony doesn’t seem to have any intention of stopping though. He gives Peter a wicked smile. “That’s okay Pete, I’d rather you were honest with me.” He rolls his hips forward, dragging another moan from his throat and he grabs Peter’s discarded underwear, a skimpy cotton number Peter had chosen for his arsenal of seduction tonight. “We’re gonna have to just keep that pretty mouth of yours quiet if we don’t want to get caught. Understand, angel?”

Peter looks between his underwear and Tony’s wicked expression and he nods, opening his mouth wide. Tony grins and folds the thin cotton between his lips - the fabric just barely fills his mouth, but it’s enough that when Peter tries saying something, it’s garbled and effectively muffled. Peter’s face goes hot with a thrilling humiliation when he imagines what he must look like - spread out for his dad with his own slutty underwear stuffed in his mouth. It makes his dick achingly hard, and he rolls his ass down onto Tony enthusiastically.

Tony looks at him with a hungry sort of pride. “Perfect boy,” he growls. He picks Peter up around the ass and carries him, still stuffed full of his father’s cock to the end wall of the classroom where he slams Peter up against a giant poster of the periodic table.

Gravity working in tandem with Tony’s thrusts, Peter drops down hard onto his cock and he feels full in a way that makes his eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. Peter hooks his heels together at the small of Tony’s back, moaning pitifully under his makeshift gag.

“Want you to remember this,” Tony says between vicious thrusts, “next time you’re sitting in class so you always think of me, think about Daddy filling you up just the way you like, huh?”

Peter nods eagerly, tightening his arms around Tony’s neck and burying his face into his throat, his whimpers stifled in his mouth.

“God, even the sounds you make like this,” Tony hisses as Peter feels a finger rubbing along the crease of his ass. “Can’t _believe_ you were trying to make me jealous tonight baby,” Tony chides him, and the tip of his finger sinks in alongside his cock. Peter jumps at the stretch, sobbing into his underwear. “Lucky for you I know you’re _ruined_ for my cock.” Tony hisses this into Peter’s ear, alternating with gentle bites up and down his jawline. “I know you’re positively _insatiable_ for it, aren’t you baby?”

Nodding so hard his head hits the wall behind him, Peter whines under his gag, eyes brimming with tears as Tony relentlessly works his finger in beside his cock, each thrust fucking him wider, just enough to burn. He babbles uselessly into the cotton stuffed in his mouth, Tony’s name on his lips.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Tony swears, his hips hammering shallow and persistent into Peter’s prostate, forcing out wrecked moans with each push. “Gonna breed your hole up with Daddy’s come, sweetheart, make you carry my load inside you the rest of the night until I’m fucking dripping down these pretty legs.”

Peter sobs, aching for Tony’s come to fill him up the way he promises and wracked with the need for orgasm. He braces his hands on Tony’s shoulders and works himself down on his father’s cock, screaming behind his gag.

Tony hisses as he watches Peter desperately bouncing on his cock and his orgasm crashes hard over him. When he twitches inside of Peter, he grabs him around the waist and slams him down on his cock, forcing him to still as he climaxes. He moans Peter’s name and fucks him hard against the wall, crushing him between his body and the periodic table even as Peter writhes on his cock, each twitch of Tony’s hips emptying his come deep into Peter.

He huffs out a breath, continuing to fuck into Peter with aborted, tight little movements. Peter twists and wriggles desperately, his brown eyes wet and unfocused, and Tony gets the message clear enough.

He wraps a hand around the tip of Peter’s reddened little cock, collecting the precome there and takes him in hand. Peter’s whining rises in pitch as Tony jerks him off, his still-hard cock nudging ruthlessly into that same spot inside him all the while.

Peter gives a full-bodied tremble as he tips over the edge, his thighs squeezing tight around Tony’s waist and his ass grinding down onto the delicious pressure inside. He comes all over his own stomach, shaking like a leaf and whimpering behind his gag.

Tony presses kisses all over Peter’s tear-stained face and his hair, carefully letting him down onto the ground although he keeps his arms tight around Peter’s waist to support his full weight.

When he’s sure that Peter won’t topple over on the spot, Tony sinks to his knees and hikes Peter’s left thigh over his shoulder. “Oh fuck,” he moans, rubbing his palm over a reddened asscheek to display Peter’s well-used hole. He rubs the pad of his thumb through the mess of come at Peter’s entrance and, staring up at him between his legs, sucks it into his mouth with a filthy slurp.

Peter shudders, hiding his face behind his hands as as Tony licks the come from his fingers like he’s savoring dessert.

Tony stands back up slowly, hands going to Peter’s ass so he can keep playing with the come he’s left there. Tony gently pulls the underwear from Peter’s lips and replaces it with a come-slick finger.

“That,” he says, watching Peter’s eyelids flutter as he rolls his pink tongue over Tony’s finger, “is what you get for trying to make Daddy jealous.”

Peter gives his thumb a little bite. He blinks up at Tony and smirks. “Worked though, didn’t it?”


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of non-stop travelling abroad, Peter's exhausted. Tony has no intention of waking his son up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No continuity from the last chapter, just takes place in the same nasty universe.  
>  **Tw: dubcon** because of the somnophilia here.

Jet-lagged Peter is, quite possibly, the sweetest thing Tony’s ever seen in his entire life. Curled up in the passenger seat as they drive back from the airport, Peter keeps nodding off, his chin drooping onto his chest only to jerk awake each time they come to a stoplight.

“You can go to sleep, baby,” Tony says, watching him with an affectionate smile. “You’re exhausted. I won’t be mad.”

Peter shakes his head. “Wanna be with you.” He sits up straighter and rubs his eyes.

A warm possessiveness lights up Tony’s chest, and he reaches his hand over to rub at Peter’s knee. “How about we eat dinner and then we can go right to sleep?”

Peter nods slowly in agreement. “Okay,” he says, squeezing his hand over Tony’s. “Thanks, Daddy.”

After two weeks of non-stop traveling with the biomed program, hours of flying and the long drive back from LaGuardia, it turns out the poor kid is so tired, he nearly faceplants in his dinner.

“Sweet thing,” Tony says fondly, “let’s go to bed, okay?” He stoops to pick him up and Peter willingly goes, latching his arms over Tony’s neck and wrapping his legs around his middle. As he walks them up the stairs and towards Peter’s room, he makes a soft noise of protest.

“Wanna sleep with you, Daddy.” Peter ducks his head into Tony’s neck and kisses his throat.

Tony groans, his cock twitching in his pants. “Baby, you’re exhausted. Let’s just get you to bed, okay?”

Too tired to argue, Peter lets Tony lay him down in his own room. Tony bustles around, making sure Peter’s phone is charging and he’s got a glass of water by his bed, and he digs through the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of fleece pyjamas he’d bought for his boy. “Let’s change you into something comfier, okay Petey?” Peter nods, slowly taking off his clothes. Tony has to bite back a groan at the sight of all that pretty soft skin, and he lingers a moment longer, sitting on the side of the bed and petting his fingers through his son’s soft brown curls.

“Love you, Daddy,” Peter yawns, winding his arms around Tony’s middle, a hand not-so-subtly palming over his cock.

Tony groans, chewing hard on his lower lip. His self-restraint dissolves and he rolls Peter onto his back, tilting his chin up so he can press a hungry kiss against his mouth. Peter makes a triumphant noise and immediately bucks his hips up needily. Slipping his hand under the waistband of the fleece pyjama bottoms, Tony wraps his fingers around Peter’s cock, already hard and ready to go. “Look at you, my sweet boy,” Tony murmurs, licking into his mouth and teasing his fingers over his balls. Peter whines, rocking into his hand. “Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

Peter nods, his lips parted as he huffs for breath. “Yes, Daddy, missed you so much, _ahh_ – please–”

Grinning wolfishly up at him, Tony leans down and swallows around his little cock, moaning at the taste as Peter quickly comes unraveled beneath him. He sobs out “ _Daddy_!” and then he’s spilling into Tony’s mouth, his thighs coming up to clench around his head as he twists his hips feebly.

Swallowing his boy’s seed, Tony licks him clean and pulls off with a soft _pop_. He crawls up the bed and brushes his fingers through Peter’s hair, kissing him slow and deep. “Perfect boy.” When he pulls their lips apart, he sees to his amusement that Peter’s already fast asleep.

Although he has no intention of waking his son up, Tony pulls his own aching cock out of his pants, gripping the base as he considers. Looking down at Peter’s gently breathing form, he strokes himself slowly, biting back a low groan. He could come like this, just being near his boy, but Tony wants more. Carefully, he nudges Peter’s shoulder and hips, rolling him over onto his stomach.

Peter goes pliantly, snuffling his sweet face into a pillow and wriggling into the sheets as he gets comfortable. Tony swears under his breath and tugs the fleece bottoms down over the swell of his son’s round ass, absolutely enamored with the sight. He smooths his palms over the plump cheeks, squeezing appreciatively and just gently pulling them apart. He looks up to watch Peter’s face carefully, but the boy is out cold. Licking his lips, Tony lowers his mouth and lets his tongue swipe over the crease of him.

Tony registers something soapy on his tongue and he pulls back, seeing the slightly reddened rim. Peter had prepped himself before they landed, the little minx. Tony makes a mental note to talk to him about using safer cleaners, before returning to rub his finger over the little hole. Satisfied that he’s not hurt or oversensitive there, Tony presses his face into Peter’s ass, licking at his rim gentle and slow as to not wake him.

He palms himself roughly as he curls his tongue inside Peter, stretching him open with his mouth. He wets a finger and gently pushes it into Peter’s tight little hole, groaning as his walls clamp around him. Tony raises his head to spit on his hole, adding a little more slick so he can delve his finger deeper, slowly fucking his boy open.

Peter mewls sweetly into his pillow and rolls his hips under Tony’s administrations. “Fuck baby, how’d I get so lucky?” Tony breathes, watching his finger disappearing into his pink hole. He tries nudging in the tip of a second finger but it’s too dry - Peter’s ass jerks away and Tony gentles him, kissing around his rim with soothing pecks. “Sorry sweetheart, Daddy got too excited,” he murmurs, reaching over to the nightstand drawer for the lube. He quickly wets two fingers and slides them back in, groaning as Peter wraps snug around his knuckles.

He slowly works his way in, thrusting with deep, slow movements so he can savor the way Peter’s walls grip his fingers tight, nearly sucking him in. Tony squeezes his cock with his other hand, moaning as he imagines being inside that wet heat, pressing Peter hard into the mattress as he stuffs him full of his own father’s cock– “Fuck it,” Tony growls, hastily dribbling lube over himself and slicking his cock.

He notches his thick head against where his fingers disappear into Peter’s ass and carefully parts them, stretching the rim open so he can shove the tip of his cock in. Tony removes his fingers and has to stifle a curse as Peter’s hole fits snug around his blunt head, tighter than anything Tony’s ever felt and sweeter than any other pleasure the earth has to offer.

Tony forces himself to stay still where he is and he catches his breath, bracing his elbows on either side of Peter’s small frame. He’s still dead asleep and drooling adorably into his pillow, and when Tony shifts his hips minutely, Peter hums in his sleep. Tony lowers his body down over him gently, kissing the back of his neck and scraping his teeth over his ear. Peter moans softly and he hears him whimper, “Daddy…”

Tony nudges his hips forward, sinking in just an inch or so. “Yeah, baby? This okay, Petey?”

Peter mumbles his name again, this time arching his ass the way he does when he’s trying to take more cock, and Tony’s happy to oblige. He sinks in another inch and when Peter lets out a high moan, he drives in deeper until he’s got Peter fully impaled on his cock, his balls nudged up tight against his ass.

“You’re fucking perfect, baby,” Tony groans, circling his hips painstakingly slow. “My gorgeous boy.” He digs his feet into the mattress for leverage and thrusts in just a little deeper, pressing Peter into the bed.

Tony fucks into his ass with slow, patient grinds, searching for his prostate until– “ _Ahhh_!” Peter’s panting open-mouthed into his pillow, his lithe body twitching underneath him as he grinds into the mattress, no doubt trying to rub himself off in his sleep.

“Yeah, that’s it sweetheart, make yourself feel good.” Tony kisses up and down his son’s throat hungrily, staking his claim on what’s his. “Let Daddy show you how much he loves you, huh baby?” He whispers and puts a hand between Peter’s shoulderblades, pressing him down and holding him still just enough that he can fuck harder into his ass, and Tony grunts as he brings himself closer to the edge.

Then, to his amazement, Peter comes with a breathy little whine. He’s gorgeous with his face open and relaxed as he orgasms, his ass sucking Tony in perfectly. His body trembles for a bit, then Peter gives a content sigh and buries his face in his arms, smacking his lips adorably.

Tony pistons his hips hard and deep after that, muffling his groans in Peter’s shoulder as that wet, slippery heat engulfs his cock. He spills himself with a shaky exhale of his own, pumping his cock deep into Peter with every spurt of come and marking up his insides. Tony leaves open-mouthed kisses across Peter’s skin, pleased to see him shuddering with overstimulation but still blissfully asleep.

With one more kiss to Peter’s throat, he eases back and pulls out, come and lube slipping out of that sweet hole after his soft cock. Tony settles himself between Peter’s knees and hunches down to lap at his used hole again, licking away the mess. He hears Peter whimpering softly and he strokes a comforting hand over the boy’s thigh, lulling him back to sleep. “Perfect for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs, tugging the fleece pyjamas back over his round ass.

Peter hums softly and rolls onto his side, slitting an eye open to look at Tony. “Daddy?” he says, sleepily blinking up at him.

“Yeah, Petey?” Tony grins, pinching his ass fondly.

“Want you to leave your come in me next time,” he says innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Tony growls and drags Peter into his arms, kissing him hard. Peter makes a noise when he tastes his father’s come on his lips, but he eagerly returns the kiss. “You’d best believe I will, baby. Sleep first, okay?”

Peter nods in agreement, burrowing into his father’s chest and throwing a leg over his hip. “Stay,” he pleads, his eyes drooping as he falls quickly back into slumber. Like Tony could ever say no to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
